sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hekama
Hekama is a character from The Overworld. Background Early life At the age of 9, Hekama was taught how to perform alchemy and sorcery, as well as fencing, along with other things meant for Cybernians who were coming of age. This was due to her family living in fear of the newly-corrupted Lunoz. Alongside her childhood friend Cybern, she had a tough yet fun childhood. Unfortunately, a few days after their training, Lunoz laid waste to their homeland and destroyed every living Cybernian... except Cybern and Hekama, who were safe in cryosleep. Cybern Quest Hekama woke up shortly after Cybern, but unlike him, she went out into the Overworld immediately. She also took time to unlock her power, guided by the color goddess Etimu. The goddess guided both heroes on their own trails, and trained Hekama to learn how to become a master at the Dragon Force like her friend. Eventually, she'd cross paths with Zarrus, Endi'alu, and Creepz (who previously crossed paths with Cybern) and befriend them. After Cybern had defeated Lunoz, she had a chance encounter with her friend, finally content and truly happy to see him. Cybern Quest II Alongside Cybern, she set off on an adventure, both guided by Etimu, to relight the eight Dragon Shrines. She happily accepts, and takes in Zarrus, Endi'alu, and Creepz to form the Dragonfire Guild. After the Dragon Shrines are lit up, Lunoz shows up again, attracted by the Shrines, to fight Cybern and co., who defeat and kill him for good. Lunoz's spirit is then reincarnated into a sapling. When the Guild finds a worthy area, they plant the sapling and form a new village; the Cibna Village, a welcome area for all adventurers to rest and gather. Sketch Arena Tournament Hekama, alongside the whole Dragonfire Guild, was approached by the M-Crew. Cybern, thinking the crew was hostile, attacked AnthonyM who fought back until Hekama and Blurri stopped them. The crew proceeded to present the guild an invitation to the Sketch Arena Tournament! Personality Positive Traits * Very much of a sweetheart. * Always loves to help others. * Daring and ready for adventure. Negative Traits * Very picky on potion ingredients. * Has a tendency to freak out when her magic or potions don't go the way she wants them to. * Can be very distant when mad. Powers and Abilities * Mastered alchemy and sorcery under her parents' teachings. * Has just as much experience with a blade as Cybern. * Has heightened strength, speed, and durability due to her dragon heritage. * Has mastery over the element of water. * PASSIVE: Bubble Barrier (Hekama can absorb one combo of hits with a bubble. She must charge up an elemental attack for 3 seconds or be revived to recover the barrier. Opponents can easily pop the bubble with one heavy attack...) * HYPER MODE: Dragon Force (Hekama transforms into a water dragon. In this state, her ATK and SPD increase, and her DEF decreases, both by 1.5x. Her attacks default to the Water type in this form.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Hekama Torch Tee * Backpack: Alchemist's Backpack * Gloves: Gripper Gloves (Magical Magenta) * Pants: Cybernian Denim (Magical Magenta) * Shoes: Adventurer's Shoes (Magical Magenta) Weapons * Staff: Spiral Torch Staff * Spellbook: Hekama's Spellbook Physical Appearance Humanoid Form Hekama has brown eyes, with slightly messed-up hair, and a section of it bunched into a ponytail. She wears a magenta shirt with green markings, as well as a backpack that she stores all of her items. She wears dark magenta pants, magenta sneakers, and always carries her spellbook. Much like Cybern has a cyan marking across his body, Hekama has a magenta marking. Hekama also wears magenta gloves with a darker palm and tips. Dragon Form Hekama is a silver-armored dragon with magenta scales, green wing film and spines, and a tail spewing magical energy. Her wings are fused with her front legs, technically making her a wyvern. Merits * Killed Lunoz during Cybern's second endeavor. * Earned the respect of Etimu, the draconic goddess of color. * Banded the guildsmen of Cibna Village together, and spread the word of its existence. * Brought peace to the Dragon Kingdom. * Participated in the Sketch Arena Tournament. Trivia * Hekama is said to have undergarments that make her able to withstand more damage and be much sturdier. (As well as prevent her chest from being a distracton.) Nobody knows how true this is, mainly because she prefers to keep this a secret. * She and Strongarm get along surprisingly well. * Her spellbook only works when she uses it due to a magic lock. ** As such, it can only be equipped to her. See also Category:Characters from The Overworld Category:Characters Category:Magic Element Category:Water Element Category:Characters from U23